Musical Therapy
by your-darkest-sin
Summary: Dumbles want the 7th years to have therapy,and that happens to be music.They have to sing a song. Harry has changed and no one knows why.But they will after his song! ONESHOT
1. Overrated

This my first one shot!!!

i heard this song and i thought that it would be perfet!!!

I cant tell you what the song is that would mess it up!!!!!!!

I Dont Own Harry Potter but i have Draco in my closet shhhhhhhh!!!!

* * *

Everyone thought that Dumbledore was a little bit crazy now everyone thought that he had gone off the deep end!

A therapy group for Slytherin and Gryffindor what was he thinking!!!!!!

" The 7 years will met here back at 7:00"

He simled at the stuned faces his blue eye twinklying.

He left his also shocked teachers to deal with the students he had some lemon drops waiting.

* * *

"What is that man thinking" yelled a very mad Ron Weasley his face almost a red as his hair. 

"Therapy we dont need it they do, they are the ones with the prombles not us!"

All the 7 years where nodding there heads as ron paced the common room.

They where all sitting or standing by the warm fire, all but one.

His green eyes where bright from the glow of the fire.

His foot laying over his knee was jumping down to a tune that he chould only hear.

Chiped black nails where tapping the table top.

He was humming alittle.

He felt eyes he lifted his head from his notebook that was in front of him, to see everyone looking at him.

He rasied a eye brow.

"Harry i asked if you thougth so it" Said Ron looking at his best friend who seemed to change over the summer.

His midnight black hair was long to his mid-back and he no longer had his glass.

He was taller.

He dressed diffrently to worn out jeans with a few rips, a black tee shirt with a band name slashed over it .

He just raised a eyebrow and went back to his notebook.

Ron huffted.

Harry was actting so strange he barely talked anymore and he dressed like a freak and Ron had told him so,but he just filp him off.

Harry looked at his whach stood up and walked out thought the hole that led to the hallway.

Harry walked to the great hall the house tables where gone there where big comfey chairs, the head table was gone which left a stage.

Harry sat down soon the hall was filled with 7th years from both house.

The headmaster poped up on the stage and smiled.

"You will all get up here and sing a song on how you feel"

All the students looked at him like he was crazy...which he was.

The headmaster called out the first name and one by one they went up.

Many sung little kid songs like Mary had a little lamb.

Then the headmaster called Harrys name.

He stood up and walked on stage.

All eyes where on him.

He waved his hand and the hall was filled with loud muisc.

The hall started to whisper but fell quite when Harry opend his mouth and sang.

His voice was one of a angel.

_Maybe I'm jaded and bored  
Always looking for more  
Wait around for the next big fix  
I know I'm a wreck, I'm a mess  
But I couldn't care less  
Don't know what it would take to change me_

Everybody's so afraid to be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't get it

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead end jobs  
And classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy  
And all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied?  
When everything is overrated

Maybe the problem is me  
But I won't make believe  
And I can't take this mediocrity  
What if this is a test?  
And I deserve what I get?  
Will I wake up with all the answers?

Everybody's too afraid to be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't listen

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead end jobs  
And classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy  
And all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied?  
When everything is overrated

(Woah, woah).  
When everything is overrated.

Can't stand the normal  
Can't stand the ordinary  
Find me anything that's extraordinary  
Show me something  
Show me anything  
Am I the only one?  
Am I the only one?

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
All my friends and family  
They make my life so complicated  
I'm so sick of apathy and TV show reality  
How can I be satisfied?  
When everything is overrated.

Woah, woah.  
When everything is overrated.  


Harry stoped singing and the hall was silent.

Harry jumped of the stage and walked out the great hall.

Know every knew how Harry felt.

He felt like the wholed world was overrated.

* * *

What do you all think?

Even though no one but my friends have R&R

I DONT CARE I LOVE TO WRITE!!!!

but plz review!

I like Harry when he his own person not the Boy-Who-Cant-Die!

The wonderfull is

Overrated

by

Less Then Jake


	2. Hide and Seek

I was reading over the one shot that i had made and felt like, it was not done yet.

I want to say thank you to the only two people that reviewed my one shot shot.

Papanurmerouno : Thank you so mcuh.

shadowbee163 : Thank you all the same.

I hope you guys will like this new chapter.My writeing has changed as i have grown so tell me Good or bad !

Thanks.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the common room her light brown colored hair was falling in her face keeping the glow of the fire place off her face

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the common room her light brown colored hair was falling in her face keeping the glow of the fire place off her face.

She was deep in thought as she looked over her book; her eyes were not moving the way that ones should when reading a book. In stead they laid still as in thought, She was thinking about how everyone had changed in there 7th year. Ron had changed Harry had changed. For better of worse she did not know.

In fact she thought the whole school needed therapy; she thought she could do with some herself.

She had changed to over the summer, her skin had a light tan and her hair had grown and became less a wavy mass and more of a light mass of hair that was a brunt brown. She had gone on a trip on brake. She had gone to India and the upper parts of Africa were she had seen things that had changed her life in more then one way.

She had not spoke of it with Harry and Ron, Harry was to busy trying to live a life outside of his "Boy – who –lived" Life. Ron had become more cocky and less of a boy that was some what odd.

Ron at this time was pacing around the common room going on about how. This was the dumbest idea that the old fool have ever thought of. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went back to reading.

It was now time for her and the other students to go to the great hall, Standing up she marked her place in her book and pulled her hair back in to a high pony tail. Her brown eyes glowed amber in the fire light.

Walking out with the other she hummed to herself thinking as they made there way to the great hall the Lions met up with the Snakes there were remarks sent at each other. Many like Hermione just walked passed them as the Lions and the Snakes snapped at each other.

She looked at the stage and got a strange feeling in her stomach; the headmaster popped in and told them that they were to sing out what they were feeling.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, sing what she was feeling. This was a little much she was feeling like the whole world was …. What she had no idea?

The War was getting to her she did not like it; she did not like what was happening to the muggle world.

The head master called up people and one by one people went up and sang dumb song, Then Harry went up and the whole place went quite, As Harry sand chills when over her. She wrapped her arms around her self and rubbed her arms.

The head master smiled as Harry walked off the stage. The head master called her name next. Hermione walked up to the stage and looked out on to the people that were looking at her.

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes to the others and started to sing.

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to form,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first.

Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life.

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first.

Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I dont believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.

She opened her eyes, and looked out on the people and blushed, she ran off the stage and smiled to her self as she sat out side the great hall.

She knew how she felt, she felt like she was the only one that care.

The song is

Hide and Seek By Imnogen Heap

Please R&R


End file.
